Un bonheur simple - Défi
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Premier OS du défi de Noël, basé sur le Rinch, avec des mots imposés.


**Bonsoir les filles ! Je commence les publications des écrits des OS du concours de Noël ! En ce jour de fête, il serait bien de commencer un texte !**

 **Ce défi consistait à écrire sur le Rinch avec des mots obligatoires. Il n'y avait aucune limite sur le nombre de mots !  
Chaque texte devra être noté sur 10, puis vous devrez me dire quelle auteure à écrit l'OS à l'issue de la lecture ,en message privé, afin que je puisse désigner la gagnante lorsque tous les textes auront été publiés!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! J'ai tiré au sort pour ce sort et voici le texte choisi !**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Un moment de répit avant que Samaritain ne vienne tout détruire… Rinch et Shoot

 **Un bonheur simple**

 **POV de Harold**

Dire qu'il était heureux serait l'euphémisme de l'année. Quand John et Root leur avaient dit à Miss Shaw et lui qu'ils organiseraient le réveillon de Noël cette année, Sameen et lui s'étaient montrés rien de moins que suspicieux, en particulier Miss Shaw.

Elle n'avait sans doute pas tout à fait tort puisqu'elle s'était vue affubler d'une paire d'oreilles de rennes lors des courses que Root avait insisté pour faire quelques jours plus tôt.

 **Flash back**

 **Cinq jours plus tôt**

Ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt tranquille. Soit les fêtes de Noël faisaient diminuer les intentions meurtrières, soit les criminels étaient partis en vacances. Le premier des cas n'était guère plausible au vue de l'état d'esprit de Miss Shaw.

En effet, Root avait emmené cette dernière le matin même, pour quelques courses enfin on aurait pu dire traîner. Chacun son tour, se dit-il puisque la veille c'était John et lui qui étaient partis en quête des courses de Noël.

John était parti faire sa promenade à Bear, lui préférant rester sagement à la bibliothèque par le temps actuel. Installé à son ordinateur, il n'entendit pas immédiatement John et Bear arriver. Le maître et l'animal avaient dû être des chats dans une autre vie.

\- _Alors Harold encore concentré sur ce programme_ , murmura John à son oreille.

 _-John, vous avez décidé de me faire mourir de peur_ , dit-il, frissonnant au contact du souffle glacé de son compagnon.

 _-Allons Harold, vous savez bien que c'est plutôt de plaisir que je rêve de vous faire pâmer_ , chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

 _-Vous êtes gelé en plus_. _Vous avez encore oublié vos gants_ , dit-il, en prenant les mains de John dans les siennes pour leur communiquer un peu de chaleur.

 _-Je ne doute pas que le_ _Père Noël_ _en aura dans sa hotte pour moi. En attendant, si vous tentiez de me réchauffer de façon un peu plus efficace_? dit-il, en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Ils perdirent bientôt toute notion du temps, se dirigeant vers un coin reculé de la bibliothèque où ils s'étaient aménagés un espace à eux. Harold rougissait encore à ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cet aménagement.

Trois mois plus tôt, alors que Root et Shaw étaient parties pour une mission devant les tenir éloignées pour quelques jours de la ville. John et lui s'étaient offerts un petit dîner d'après mission qui s'était terminé par quelques jeux bien plus stimulants.

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux tranquillement et étaient revenus le lendemain matin faisant mine de rien. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée, lorsque leurs deux amies étaient revenues que l'apocalypse s'était déclenché.

Il était installé à son ordinateur lorsqu'il entendit Root avoir une exclamation de surprise.

- _Harold,_ _vous n'avez pas honte_ _. J'ose à peine imaginer ce que vous avez bien pu faire ici, au point d'en oublier ceci_ , dit-elle, en lui tendant son caleçon.

Il n'avait pas osé la regarder en face pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivi. Root en profitait pour ricaner à peine discrètement chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il avait fini par perdre contenance et lui hurler « _Ca suffit !_ ».

Pour une fois, cela eu le don de la faire taire car Harold se mettait rarement en colère. Depuis, ils avaient trouvé un accord tacite de ne plus se taquiner. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit revenir, Shaw affublée d'oreilles de rennes, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire.

- _Aucun commentaire_ , grogna-t-elle. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne put contenir ses émotions et laissa éclater un fou rire incontrôlable.

 **Fin du flash back**

Voilà sans doute, pourquoi ce soir, il se retrouvait affublé à son tour d'un horrible pull de Noël rouge où était dessiné un Père Noël sur son traîneau, tiré par des rennes. Ils venaient de terminer le repas où ils avaient ingurgité un repas digne d'un excellent restaurant.

Ils auraient cependant encore assez de reste de dinde pour une semaine si Bear n'en profitait pas pour se servir ou que John ne le gâtait pas en secret. Quoiqu'il avait peut être une meilleure idée, il était certain que certaines associations de sans domicile fixe seraient ravies d'accepter la nourriture qu'ils avaient en surplus.

Il se dit qu'il en parlerait à John et aux autres demain, après tout ce soir était dédié à la fête. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une main puissante mais douce effleura son bras.

- _Harold tout va bien ?_ Interrogea John un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

 _\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas_ , dit-il en baisant la main de son compagnon. _J'étais simplement plongé dans mes souvenirs._

 _-Oh !_ dit simplement John attendant visiblement la suite.

 _-Je me rappelais à quel point, j'étais simplement heureux depuis très longtemps,_ murmura-t-il tendant son visage pour un baiser.

 _-Si vous pouviez attendre d'être dans votre chambre pour faire ça_ , grogna Shaw. _On vous attend pour ouvrir les_ _cadeaux_.

Le regard que John jeta au cadeau de leurs deux amies donnait toute l'étendue de son désespoir : deux places pour le Metropolitan Opera. Si bien que John ne vit pas le regard entendu que se lançaient les 3 complices.

L'enveloppe était en effet à l'en-tête de l'opéra mais après un rapide coup d'œil, Harold avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait de deux billets d'avion pour Rome. Rome, là où tout avait commencé pour eux deux, ils fêteraient bientôt leur premier anniversaire.

 **2 ans plus tard**

Leur premier Noël depuis la disparition de Samaritain, voilà ce qu'ils fêtaient aujourd'hui. Dire que tout cela avait failli ne jamais avoir lieu. Il refusait cependant d'y penser, rassuré par le simple fait de sentir les bras de John le tenant contre lui.

C'est ainsi enlacés qu'ils partagèrent le dernier chocolat du Calendrier de l'Avent, attendant leurs amies pour le célébrer dignement.

 **Fin**


End file.
